The Return
by lgreen1999
Summary: Julian returns and is now producing Lucas's book into a movie.


**The Return**

"I think this is going to be a really great thing for you and your book, Lucas" declared Julian across the pool table.

"Yeah I hope so, I gotta call Peyton and let her know what I just decided for the fate of my book." muttered Lucas back across the pool table as he takes his winning shot.

"Great idea! Invite her to come celebrate with us," exclaimed Julian ecstatically.

"Hey there's my beautiful fiancé," Lucas said as Peyton entered Tric.

"Hiiiii," prolonged Payton with a big grin on her face as she walked over to Lucas with a bit of a skip in her walk. "How's my favorite author doin?"

"Good babe I'm really looking forward to seeing how this all plays out, but I want to make sure none of the heart wrenching details are left out when my book is turned into a movie."

"And that's why I'm asking you to write the screenplay..." interrupted Julian from around the corner.

Peyton whipped around at the sound of his voice. _Oh no_ , she thought as she looked into his eyes and felt her whole body go numb.

"Julian this is Peyton, Peyton this is Julian. Julian is the producer from LA that will be turning _The Unkindness of Ravens_ into a movie."

"Hi Peyton, through reading this book I feel like I have known you for years."

*Lucas's cell phone rings*

"Excuse me I have to take this."

"What on earth are you doing here Julian?" questioned Peyton.

"Well didn't you hear? I'm turning Lucas's book into a movie." replied Julian

"Well," remarks Peyton sassily, "You can't be here Julian. I left you in LA to come back to Lucas, and I am not risking anything to mess up our engagement."

"Actually Peyton, I left you because I knew you were still in love with Lucas. He wrote a whole dang book about you for gosh sake. You ruined our relationship for still being obsessed with Lucas, so I'm sure it wouldn't be that hard for you to ruin yours and Lucas's engagement and come running back to me."

"Drinks anyone?" says Lucas as he comes across the bar floor with 3 drinks in his hands.

"Yeah I need all three," replies Peyton as she grabs two of the drinks from Lucas and chugs them.

"Hey baby girl how you feelin?" asks Lucas the morning after Peyton had a few too many drinks.

"Honestly like I got hit by a bus," replied Peyton. "I can't remember anything"

"Hey I gotta run, I have to meet Julian to go over movie stuff."

"Great," grumbled Peyton in return to Lucas.

"Here's some water. Feel better, beautiful. I'll be back later."

"Brooke you are never going to guess what happened to me last night!" shouted Peyton, out of breath, as she ran into Brooke's store.

"P-Sawyer what did you do?!"

"It's definitely not what I did, it's what Lucas did."

"What happened? Tell me!"

"Okay so when I was in LA for 4 years working for that record label, I met a guy.."

"Kay so how does that have anything to do with Lucas?" questioned Brooke.

"Yeah yeah, just wait I'm getting to that part! Okay so Lucas signed the rights of the book over to a movie producer last night. Well that movie producer guy happens to be my ex from LA that I dated while I was there."

"Who cares it was just a boyfriend for a short while, that obviously didn't matter enough to you because you came back for Lucas!"

"That's the thing.." said Peyton with a nervous tone in her voice.

"What is that supposed to mean Peyton?"

"You have to promise not to tell Lucas, Brooke I have to find a way to tell him myself.

"Okay okay I promise so what is it?"

"We were in love and he proposed to me"

"But you said no because you love Lucas, right?"

"Brooke, I said yes."

"So you were engaged to this movie producer guy while you were in LA? Holy cow."

"Yeah Brooke I was. But that's irrelevant now because I love Lucas and came back for him."

"P-Sawyer that's kind of a big deal though, I think you need to tell Lucas."

"I know, I know B-Davis, but how am I possibly supposed to tell my current fiancé that he just signed the rights of his book, which is, let's keep in mind, about him and I and our love for eachother, over to my ex fiancé?"

"Good point.." responded Brooke very timidly.

"UGHHHH" screamed Peyton with complete frustration.

"Peyton, listen to me. Lucas loves you sooooo much and cares about you more than anything in the world. If you're just honest with him, it's gonna end up better than if he finds out some other way."

"Lucas can we talk?" asked Peyton.

"Does it have something to do with this?" as he held up a picture of Peyton and Julian together.

"Yes," replied Peyton as tears begin to roll down her cheeks.

"Peyton, he told me you two were engaged. Is that true?"

"I'm sorry Lucas."

"So you could say no to ME when I came to LA and proposed, but you easily said yes to some guy you barely knew?! Explain to me how that even happens? Then you come running back to me? Peyton you make no sense!"

"I'm sorry Luke, I made a huge mistake."

"Yeah I'd say so too. I'm not so sure if I can marry someone who puts me in second place."

"My mistake wasn't saying yes to Julian when he proposed Luke. My mistake was coming back to Tree Hill for you." Lucas stared into Peyton's eyes with an ice cold glare.

"Get out of my house. NOW!" yelled Lucas.

"But all my stuff is here, I live here remember?" cried Peyton.

"Hahahaha are you kidding? You USED to live here. Remember when we were engaged? But I hate you with every living cell in my body now, so get out." Peyton sobbed as she ran out the door and slammed it behind her.


End file.
